The Galactic War: Ascension of the Darkness
by TwilightScarlet
Summary: This is the second part, Ascend of the Darkness. This took place where all arrived and asked Gersch, Grant, Celestia and all.


AN: I made a parody of the Ascend Through Darkness and i had created the Galactic War.

* * *

><p>The Federal Forces known as the Military Expeditionary Forces, or MEF, a group of counterrevolutionary armed forces conflicting against the enemies.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours after the invasion of Equestria, the Navy Admiral ordered the UED and MEF to declare war against the Terran Dominion and Emperor Arcturus Mengsk I. 1995 hours later, the admiral had ordered for a proclamation. The UED Adjutant was seen, saying morning to Captain John Bravo.<p>

"Good morning, Captain. Our long voyage from Earth is over, and we are holding a stationary position near Dominion space. I trust that your long cold sleep was worn off by now. If not, the Med officer can provide you with additional CryoStim supplements. Navy Admiral Grant Faytone aka Admiral DuGalle, or Navy Admiral DuGalle had ordered a proclamation to the entire fleet via transmat. I'll patch it through to you now." The adjutant said and shows the Captain the Navy Admiral. (Note that he speaks in a Gerard DuGalle voice)

"Attention! Defenders of the United Earth Directorate and Military Expeditionary Forces, this is Admiral Grant. You were all briefed before we left Earth. So that we can now proceed with the entire operations. As you can see... Here, is teh World of Harmony and Symphonia. We liberated Symphonia, but the Dominion gets the hands on Equestria itself! We-"

"Wait, is that the command ship, Hyperion?" Admiral Gerard DuGalle, Grant's comrade, and captain of the UED/MEF Flagship/Directorate Star Ship (DSS) Aleksander. MEF Flagship Aleksander was an Earth-class BattleCruiser.

"Yes, Gerard. That's Raynor's command ship, the Hyperion. Raynor's Raiders' base of operations. I see multiple BattleCruisers under Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk and General Horace Warfield. It seems they are engaging Mengsk's forces. It is time we will help them." The Navy Admiral said and lead a rather large pockets of BattleCruisers, and engages Emperor Mengsk's forces. The attack was just a decoy.

"It was just a decoy. The real attack was down there." Raynor, said it and heading to an unknown town. It alarms the Navy Admiral.

"What? Impossible! Mengsk's forces are heading down there! Coordinates says it was Ponyville! And the Leviathan! I will tell him to stop this madness!" Admiral Grant left with seven Valkyrie-type frigates, Gunship-type frigates, Banshees, and Vikings.

"Oh, Raynor and DuGalle! I want you both to be sent and help those ponies! Make sure you have to flank the Apple Family Farm and its acres! It was an order!" Admiral Grant also told Warfield and Valerian to flank that place.

1 minute later, the Aleksander encountered the Leviathan/Norad III. A Dominion wraith pilot was seen, saying "Uh, excuse me, Admiral. But i'd liked to introduce someone to you."

"Duran? You son of the bitch, what's the meaning of this?" The Navy Admiral said in a rather mad tone.

"Hello, Navy Admiral. I am beginning to invade this unknown World and-" Admiral Grant cuts Mengsk off with a word "You mean the World of Harmony?"

"Yes, and it was time to invade it, destroying it and all." Emperor Mengsk said and begins to tell the Admiral but led a powerful division.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Ponyville, the First Joint Special operations Military Expedition or 1st JSOM-E, aka 1st Military Special Operations, arrived south. Major Captain Dimitri Petrenko begins the speech.<p>

"Okay men, listen up! Admiral Gerard DuGalle and his friends send us down here, and we will drive those Dominion scums out of here! Since it was time to-" Petrenko was cut off by Stalker Three, real name Private Grant Francis, saying that Dominion patrol are coming.

"Men! Hide!" Stalker 3 said in a frightened tone, after the Dominion patrol was seen, the Military, consisted of Loyalists, SAS, USMC, US Special Operations, Delta Force, Navy SEALs. Some are also part of 1st JSOM-E. Two hours later, the military saw a portal. This leads to the Labyrinth.

"By the gods... Navy Admiral Grant used his portal machine to let us go to the Labyrinth. Let's go." Major Petrenko said and led 1st JSOM-E to the portal. Several minutes later, the team had arrived in front of the Labyrinth. Discord foresaw the invaders, but this unit has a peace flag and the MEF Flag. It was the combined military peacekeeping force special operations command. This unit were good at combat. Discord appears in front of the squad leader, Major Captain Dimitri Petrenko.

"Who dares to enter the Labyrinth? I am Discord, Celestia's preceded ruler of Equestria! And you all are not welcome!" He removes al the guns, but teh guns were modern.

"You think you can remove our guns? Our forces were luckily still on the air! And we are part of the Military Expeditionary Forces! I am 1st JSOM-E leader Major Captain Dimitri Petrenko and you are Discord! The Navy Admiral also foresaw this!" Major Petrenko yells out loud, until the Aleksander returns and finished its orbiting.

"Major Captain Petrenko, the Dominion captured Equestria. And i need you to start the revolt and-" Discord cuts the speech off.

"The Dominion? What in Equestria's name is that? Alien military?" The Admiral said that they are terrans. While he was from Earth, he sends a Command Center, 10 marines, Barracks and 4 SCVs.

"My forces are powerful than yours!" Discord heed the Navy Admiral's voices, making him angry.

"You! Seek to mock me? You said that my-" Navy Admiral Grant again cuts him off and said, "No, that Behemoth-class BattleCruiser, the Leviathan. That's Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's battlecruiser." Grant announced it to Discord.

"I had mein eye on you and, what? You said that the attack was just a test by Grand President Paffendoft PETRENKOV?" Admiral Grant just noticed it.

"Of course not, Navy Admiral Grant. We wanted to see your skills, tactics, and strategies." Paffy said and replied to the Navy Admiral.

"And the REAL one was right. About. NOW!" Discord said and all hear's the screaming. All saw the ponies attacked by the undead ponies.

* * *

><p>However, a Black Hole was seen in front of Ponyville and the military leaders will see them. The Navy Admiral, while wearing the USMCFSOCOM or MARSOCMarine Corps Utility Combat Uniform, saying, "By the glory falls... Lieutenant General Hershel von Shepherd III! Bring them to the-" Twilight One-Four, callsign for Expeditionary Commander Grant, was cut off by Samantha Maxis. Grant introduced himself to them.

"Hello, i am Samantha Maxis and this is my father, Doctor Ludwig Maxis. This is-" Stalker 3 moves Doctor Maxis and informs the Admiral that a group of undead were heading to the east. Grant orders for a counterattack. The counterattack just won after five minutes.

"Hey, Admiral Grant." Samantha said in a nice voice.

"Yes?

"Is it just me, or was that a purple pony over there looking at us?"

"Well, Celestia, Discord and Luna introduced themselves to me. And the war like THIS one was the problem."

"Well hello, there! My name is Twilight Sparkle and you all appeared just in..."

"Ponyville."

"What?"

"Ponyville", Stalker 3 said.

Five more minutes later, all just repelled the undead. Twilight One-Four said that this "Undead poneis were controlled by another master, not you, Sam." All begins to go to the Canterlot Castle, which was described by the Navy Admiral himself.

"This is it, Canterlot Castle. Captain Storm, permission to knock the door?

"Yes, Admiral."

Thanks."

The Admiral knocks the door until it was opened. The group enters the Castle as the High and Dark Templars, also known as the White and Dark Templars. The Juggernauts acted as the main bodyguards for the group. When they came, all ponies were bowing down, as well as the Navy Admiral himself, and his forces will do the German Right Hand Salute, Russian and other Right Hand Salutes, making Admiral Grant's officers and soldiers and personnel, preparing a yell, "HEIL!" The HEIL! was for Hail in German. The Admiral himself raised his hand and all lowers their right hands. The COD:BO Zombies and Verruckt marines, remains standing.

"How you dare not recognized Royalty? Even though you will be as curs and-" The Admiral shoots his P228 pistol in the air.

"Enough, Storm. I am still displeased about you." The Admiral Grant said in a rather not nice tone.

"Sorry, my Fuhrer..." Captain Storm replies and apologizes the Admiral. Luna was seen raising her hoof and saying, "Thank you, brilliant commander."

"Heh, you're welcome, mein heir."

"You may rise now," Discord and Celestia said in a nice tone. "Well done, people. You have done a great deed to all, especially MEF. It was the abbreviation of Military Expeditionary Forces, while the UED was United Earth Directorate. It seems that MEF, UED and the Dominion were sent here and told the Admiral his tests, this is the real global conflict." Discord just really said in a good voice.

"It was an honor, mein heirs. I was a Navy Admiral of MEF, and i am the Expeditionary Commander. New commander-in-chief of the UED Armed Forces. I will help anything. If you need me, just call with this special one." Grant pulls out the Watch, when Grant pressed the T button, it shows the Aleksander's sit, most likely the Navy Admiral's office. "Sorry, i have an office in the Aleksander, an Earth-class BattleCruiser. While on her bridge, the same thing goes, but my portrait resembles the Star'Craft Gerard DuGalle, note it was referred to as a ghost. I was been there on the bridge, and..." Grant was noticed about Doctor Richthofen's appearances.

"Doctor Edward Richtofen... You killed Doctor Ludwig Maxis, and now you did!" As the Navy Admiral made more problems, Discord appears in front of him and tells him to calm down. The Admiral apologizes and became calm.

* * *

><p>Two hours later after the introductions five more minutes after the time, the Navy Admiral led them to the war room. But Celestia said that Grant had upgraded her War Room to a better War Room, which she wants the Admiral to upgrade her war room.<p>

"Thank you, Admiral Grant. Your engineers had build my war room better than ever!" Celestia said in a motherly tone. Admiral Gerard DuGalle, Emperor Mengsk, Raynor, and others were seen looking at the laptop, most likely the Navy Admiral's or Raynor's.

"Sir, we've been expecting you. The time has come to perish the undead once and for all!" Raynor said, but Tank Dempsey was saying, "There leaves only one question, where the fuck is Gersch?"

"I am here." Gersch said while in his real form, the unicorn pony.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a remake.<p> 


End file.
